Demyx and Zexion's Adventures
by Candy3314
Summary: Side story to House of Horror! Must not read if you have not read House of Horror or else this'll make zero sense! We all wonder what exactly happened before Zexion and Demyx were reunited with the rest of the group, them jumping through dimensions and all. Join us in this adventure through oceans, forests, a never ending ice cream shop, a palace, and Africa!


**This was spoused to be out SOOOO LONG AGO! Anyways, this here is the reward for Lilac Rose6 who drew a wonderful photo for House of Horror. If ya wanna see it, go ahead and PM me or something :) Anyways, enjoy~ **

All Zexion could see was white- Blinding white as he finally awakened from his horrible dream... or... was it a dream? He sat up slowly as his pale eyes began to adjust to the florescent lighting, but only slightly. He groaned as he felt a familiar headache approach.

"Zex?"

The blue haired boy perked to his nick name and peered around for the voice that called it. "Who's there?" he asked the vast land. He couldn't believe his eyes; it was like a dream...

"Over here my Sexy Zexy!" called a far too recognizable voice.

"Demyx," Zexion breathed in irritation, standing to his feet. "Dem, where are you?"

But soon he was answered as he was knocked back down to his shaky knees, and not able to get up for there was a heavy weight upon his back. "Oh Zexion, I was so scared! I can't find anyone! Where are we? What the hell happened? Are you ok?" Demyx's eyes widened. "Oh god please tell me you're ok!"

Zexion rolled his eyes and placed a finger to Demyx's lips. "I'm fine, you idiot. Now shut up." Demyx clamped his mouth shut but couldn't hold back a squeal as he embraced the boy before him one more time, and then helped him to his feet.

Zexion smiled softly, but made sure to hide it from the dirty blonde as they parted and starred at each other for a moment before Zexion finally broke the tension and began looking around in the seemingly endless white that surrounded them.

"How the hell...?" He shook his head. "This must be some dream..."

Demyx stepped beside him, nodding also. "Yeah." Silence stretched for awhile and soon Demyx couldn't take it anymore. "So, what are we gonna do, my dream Zexy?" Demyx asked with a smirk as he glanced over to Zexion.

"Ha, Yeah, right. I believe it's _you_ who is the fake Demyx here, and are just some figment of my imagination," Zexion said, looking around with a bored gaze. "I guess I just have to wait until I wake up," Zexion sighed while sitting down, crossing his legs.

"Ugh! Even my dream Zexy is boring!" Zexion glared at him. "Come on! Let's do something. I mean, it's a dream right? I can do anything I want..." Demyx smirked as he came to a sudden realization. "I can make_ you_ do whatever I want," he purred, crawling over to Zexion who was slowly inching away from him.

"No, no, no! I cannot be having a wet dream about you! I'll never be able to look into the real Demyx's face ever again!" Zexion raged, swapping Demyx's hands away from him.

The dirty blonde looked slightly offended by this. "Ahem, ahem! I do believe I am the real Demyx!" he claimed, "The one and only!"

"Heh-heh. Right, 'real Demyx'," Zexion slurred in a sarcastic tone. He crawled into Demyx's lap and rapped his arms around his love interest, making Demyx gulp heavily as he leaned in seductively and planted his thin lips to the others.

Demyx smirked a bit into the smooch and rapped a hand around Zexion's waist, pulling him close and using his other hand to gently caress the smaller boy's flustered cheek. Soon the kiss did not seem so innocent anymore, and Demyx was loving it as he began to moan.

But then Zexion pushed him away, looking puzzled. Demyx growled. "Zexy! What's the matter? I was just getting my grove on."

Zexion narrowed his eyes at him in disapproval and finally spoke his thoughts. "Something's wrong... This-This is just too real... I can control myself and everything, and usually in dreams I can't, and it's never this vivd," Zexion said as he looked wearily around.

"I know right? Isn't it great. Best dream I've had in a long time," Demyx said as he pulled Zexion to him once again, only for Zexion to push his chest and get away from him again.

"Demyx, I'm serious," Zexion spoke plainly, daring Demyx to make another move.

He sighed. "Ok, ok. Whatever you want dream Zex," Demyx groaned, letting the blue haired boy go reluctantly. The now freed male trotted out into the vast whiteness, seeming very confused, yet interested. Demyx let out another groan as he followed.

"Quit it. Besides, weren't you the one who wanted to go out adventuring or whatever?"

"Yes, but I meant exploring my sexy ass dream version of my boyfriend's body, not some nothingness," Demyx commented. Zexion turned with a fierce blush covering his cheeks as he whacked Demyx on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Demyx squeaked, rubbing the place where Zexion had hit him. "That hurt, Zexion."

Zexion looked a bit surprised. "You felt that?"

"Yeah, and it bloody hurt," Demyx hissed. "Even my dream Zexion can pack a punch. Jeez..."

"Demyx, you can't feel things in dreams," Zexion said, eyes narrowing. He shook his head. "No... What am I saying? You're not even the real Demyx. My mind just made it seem like it hurt Demyx's image to project the real human feelings," Zexion said, turning to walk off again.

"Hey! I'm not some image! I'm the real Demyx, and you have to be lying about how you can't feel anything in dreams because I seriously felt that," Demyx said, crossing his arms with a pout.

Zexion was a bit angry now. "Ok look, you're not the real Demyx!" he shouted at the dirty blonde. He then shook his head again. "Oh please, what am I doing? I'm practically talking to myself right now." With that the blue haired male made an attempt to scout out, but was pulled back as Demyx pulled him back by the shoulder, accidentally sending his rather sharp nails into Zexion's shoulder along with his hands.

Zexion squeaked, yanked back from the grip and Demyx yelped out, catching him. "Are you ok, Zex? My god- I'm sorry- I didn't mean to hurt your arm," Demyx stuttered worriedly.

Zexion looked with wide eyes at his arm. "It... hurts," Zexion spoke, bringing his hand to his arm and touching the slightly bleeding shoulder.

"Oh god I'm so sorry Zexy!" Demyx squawked, failing his arms around and then settling them around the smaller boy. "Forgive me!" he sobbed, diving his head into his lover's neck.

Zexion, however, was not paying mind to this as he starred transfixed at his hand that had small speckles of blood on it. "Demyx... I want you to hit me again."

Demyx looked up with confused, watery eyes. "What...?"

"I want you to hit me again."

Demyx looked even more confused at this. "You want me to hit you? Why?"

Zexion sat up onto his knees in front of Demyx. "It doesn't matter, Dem. Just hit me. Come on! Right here-" He gestured to the side of his head. "-Give me your best swing."

Demyx starred at the little blue haired boy's gestures and cocked a eye brow. "Zexion, is this some kind of new fetish of yours?"

"A what? No! Just hit me already," Zexion hissed, glaring at the dirty blonde. Demyx shrugged and raised his hand, lightly slapping the back of his lover's head, making sure it didn't really harm the boy. "Ouch!" Zexion winced, rubbing his head.

"You asked for it," Demyx defended as he rose his hands in surrender.

But Zexion was once again not paying attention to what Demyx had to say as he investigated his injuries more. "Oh my god," Zexion breathed.

"What?" Demyx asked, startled and afraid.

"Demyx... this isn't a dream."

Demyx looked even more befuddled now, looking around nervously. "What? How can that be? Ugh, this is one weird ass dream... or is it!"

Zexion rolled his eyes. "Ok, let's think... What did we do before we woke up?" Zexion asked himself, bringing a hand to his chin as he thought.

Woke up... Mom said hi... Lost books... Found them... Meeting up with the guys to go to that mansion place Sora and Riku wanted to go to to get some 'paranormal activity'... Demyx played that prank on him... Night came... He went to that bedroom with Riku and Kairi... Second hour he went to that other bedroom... Then...

Zexion looked up, ghost pale as he rewinded the events in his head of that night when he seemed to have the gruesome image and memory of being... killed. He was murdered and dragged under the bed being beaten.

Zexion then looked to Demyx to see he too was rather pale. "Demyx, what do you remember?"

Demyx looked up to him, uncertain eyes reaching Zexion's hard ones. "We both remember that we went to the house place, right?" The blue haired boy nodded. "Well... Some stuff was going wrong with the computers, so I headed out to the car to get some tools, and then-" Demyx trailed off, looking frightened. "-the car started all by itself and rammed into a tree. The tree fell and smashed the car... with me in it."

Zexion looked at him in horror. What was going on? How come they both had the memory of dying? If this isn't a dream, what is it?

"Mine was of me dying too. I was grabbed by my legs and pulled under a bed where all I felt from there was pain clawing at my face," Zexion spoke shakily, rubbing his arms for warmth. Demyx pulled him to his arms and cuddled him.

"It's ok, Zex," Demyx whispered tranquilly. It went silent for awhile and Demyx began to ponder over a idea in his head. "Hey Zexion? I don't mean to freak you out, and this probably isn't what's happening at all, but do you think it's possible that we could be-" He bit his lip. "-dead?"

Zexion shot his head up, looking angry yet confused. "What the hell? Why would you think that!"

"Jeez, it was just a idea."

Zexion poked his nose. "Explain."

Demyx groaned. "Well, we both remember dying, this isn't a dream, and we woke up in this white emptiness thing... I kinda just connected the dots..."

Zexion thought on this, and then sighed. "Y'know, that actually makes sense, in a nonsense-able way."

"... Is that possible?"

"I don't know! I don't know anything right now! This is all so confusing and makes no freaking sense," Zexion hissed, crossing his arms.

Demyx, sensing his boyfriend's anger tantrum coming on, stood and pulled Zexion up, comforting him. "Look, I think you're over thinking. Maybe we should just take a little walk and relax a little, and leave the stupid, stressful thinking later." Demyx smiled as he patted blue hairs back a bit out of Zexion's face, encouraging him to take his steps.

Zexion sighed, closing his eyes and crossing his arms. "You're right, I'm thinking too hard. I need to just take a breath, and then we can get back to finding out where we are." He laughed breathlessly. "Who knows? Maybe this is really just a dream and I'll awake and can get some damn coffee..."

Demyx chuckled. "I doubt it, but ok! You just think of your coffee and relax my sweetest, dearest Zexy," Demyx laughed, rummaging behind the blue haired boy's back, rubbing him and massaging Zexion's shoulders as they walked.

As it went quiet as Zexion took steady breaths, relaxing slowly into Demyx's rubs and movements when suddenly something caught his eye. "Do... Do you see that, Demyx?" Zexion asked, peering at the black dot farther into the distance.

"Hm?" Demyx hummed, moving his gaze from Zexion's back as he looked to where his lover was pointing. His eyes widened. "Yeah!"

Zexion bit his lip. "Ok, we should probably stay far for now-"

"Let's go!" Demyx shouted excitedly, grabbing Zexion's wrist and sprinting off after the small dot.

"No- Demyx! W-wait a second!" Zexion yelled, panicking as he was practically thrown into a run, stumbling after the much faster dirty blonde. But Zexion was only answered by a harder tug forwards making the blue haired male nearly trip over his feet.

When they finally reached the dot, and Zexion could finally get a chance to breath, the two gawked at what was presented in front of them.

It was some sort of... portal. No, more like a dark black vortex of death. Zexion took a cautious step back, pulling Demyx with him. "Zex..? What's wrong?" Demyx whispered to his love, cocking a eyebrow.

Zexion looked at him. "Are you kidding me? That world pool of death is what's wrong!" he hissed, narrowing his eyes.

Demyx cocked his head to the side, sneaking a look to the murky, obscure gateway before returning his sight to his frustrated gorgeous. "I think it looks kinda cool," he said, smirking. "We should go in it."

Zexion turned bright red. "A-Are you _that_ dull!"

"Oh, come on Zexy," Demyx whimpered. "Most likely, all this is not even real, and where else are we gonna go? You see any other way outta here? This could be the answers," the dirty blonde explained, taking a encouraging step forward and tugging Zexion with him.

Zexion looked like he was gonna object, but with a large sigh, a glance around, and a defatting anger, the blue haired boy nodded, willingly taking the step up to the portal. Demyx smiled, holding Zexion close as they walked into the unknown location.

**The story has been broken up into 6 parts, and unfortunately I have to wait till I'm at chapter 8 in the sequel for House of Horror to upload the second chapter that's already been typed up due to a certain circumstances... but I still hope you enjoyed and will continue on :D **


End file.
